


come on, traitor man (i forgive you)

by eternallylost



Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [3]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Apologies, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, M/M, raichi is still lowkey attracted to kuon despite everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: a late night confrontation shortly after the victory party.
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru
Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	come on, traitor man (i forgive you)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this turned out way softer than it should but i deserve soft raikuon every now and then.

raichi stirs awake from his sleep. the digital clock flashes 2:10 AM. a quick look around tells him everyone was asleep-- knocked out from the match they won earlier. they were too tired to even celebrate properly, falling asleep in weird positions with the relief of surviving washing over them. isagi and bachira had to shake them awake so they could all sleep properly in their futons.

he stands up with a yawn, careful not to wake those beside him. contrary to popular opinion, raichi can be quiet when needed. and so, light on his feet, he heads for the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

raichi drags his feet on his way back from the bathroom, still very much sleepy and groggy. if the hallways weren't well-lit, he would've been scared out of his wits upon seeing a figure huddled up against the wall opposite team z's door. it was kuon, sitting on the floor, hugging his legs as he rests his chin on his knees. he looks up, probably sensing raichi's approaching presence. 

there's a bruise on his cheek (courtesy of raichi), and he smiles a little-- as awkward as any greeting between betrayer and betrayed could get. raichi winces internally as the bruise becomes more obvious as he gets closer. _he still looks nice though, the bruise even complements his hair color._ raichi slaps himself mentally at this. 

  
**\---**

  
_ hours ago. _

raichi lets out a cry of victory, but his eyes still quickly spot kuon standing off the field. he sees kunigami make his way towards the traitor.

"oi, oi. don't take it on yourself to play the forgiving hero." raichi puts a hand on kunigami's shoulder. "you can't erase what he did. and i haven't forgiven him either."

 _i_ haven't forgiven him, raichi's thoughts emphasized. the team won and passed the first selection. but that doesn't change the fact that kuon betrayed them. 

"but i guess..." raichi steps up to face kuon. "if you hadn't tackled nagi back then, we might not have won the game. so, c'mon." raichi extends a hand towards him. "come on over, traitor man."

kuon slowly reaches for the hand, but the next thing he knows, he was sent tumbling onto the ground. 

raichi poured out all his anger, all his _frustrations_ , into one punch.

"i'm settling it with that. is that good for you all?!" he yells for the whole team to hear.

  
**\---**

  
by the time raichi reaches the door, kuon is just staring at him with an unreadable expression. raichi had been debating on whether to just ignore him or ask him why he's sitting outside, when kuon speaks up in a voice so quiet he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't dead silent in the hallway.

"raichi?" the mentioned boy flinches. "can we talk for a bit? it'll just be quick."

raichi turns to face the boy sitting on the floor. upon closer inspection, he notices the tired look in the other's eyes. _he obviously hasn't slept yet._

kuon pats the space beside him, a silent offer for raichi to sit. raichi, as stubborn as he is, refuses and sits in front of him instead. 

"have you been awake all this time? working overtime plotting about how to sabotage us in the next selection? isn't it too early for that?" (by that, he meant "you look tired. why aren't you sleeping?")

the mocking tone laced with resentment makes kuon hug his knees closer, as if trying to hide himself. 

"i'm sorry." kuon says, gaze fixed on the floor, unable to look straight at the person in front of him. 

"why'd you do it?"

"i..." kuon falls silent as he tries to collect his thoughts. "i was desperate. we had two matches left and we needed at least a win and a draw. that was cutting it real close. no matter how i looked at it, the chances of surviving were really low. we barely even managed to win against team y." kuon dares to look up at raichi who was surprisingly quiet. 

"we trusted you to lead us."

kuon looks away instantly. raichi's serious expression made the guilt feel heavier.

"i started a football team in my highschool. i wanted my team to become the best. but it turned out i was the only one giving it my all. they thought i was being too much. dreaming too high. i couldn't achieve anything by working hard on my own."

 _he formed a team and led them on his own. he's really amazing huh,_ raichi thinks to himself.

"then, i got the letter. it was my chance to show off what i can do alone. and this whole thing turned out to be a survival of the fittest. once you're out, you're practically banned from aiming for the top forever. i didn't want that. so i couldn't settle for only whatever probability our team had. i had to increase my chances one way or another."

raichi rubs his nape as he listened to kuon. he remembered also aiming to be the top scorer at first, to be the sole survivor. they were all rivals, after all. but that was before kuon stepped in to make the team work together-- win together. 

"you didn't believe in the team enough." raichi accuses.

"like i said, i just wanted to raise my chances." kuon smiles wistfully. "but i guess i did kind of underestimate the team. sorry." 

"but you risked the chance you made. why?" raichi asks again. he just wanted to understand him.

"i... realized i didn't want to win by doing nothing. i guess ego calling out my betrayal also shook me up a bit."

ego's words echoed in both their memories. even raichi was shocked then. 

"winning..." kuon pauses, probably trying to formulate his next sentences. 

"i've always wanted to reach the top with a team that gave it their all. and i saw it back there on the field, while i stood still for almost the entire time." kuon raises his head to stare at the ceiling this time.

"i watched as everyone fought hard, breaking their limits, evolving as they fought for their lives. it made me think, 'i want to be a part of that'. i wanted the team to win, not for my survival, but for the whole team's."

kuon musters the courage to look raichi in the eye.

"the play you guys showed me... it was worth taking the risk, you know?" kuon chuckled lightly.

raichi stayed quiet. it's been a while since he heard that soft calming voice, and it was kind of overwhelming. kuon, right now, was being honest. _this_ is the kuon he knew, respected, and was comfortable with. so he smirks at him. 

"we were holding up quite well even without you. but it was thanks to your foul that we got extra time to turn things around." this was as much a show of gratitude that raichi can offer. "although, if iemon didn't save that free kick and they scored, things would have been different."

kuon chuckles again. raichi decides he likes the sound.

"i'll have to thank iemon again later." kuon raises a hand to his own bruised cheek and gives him a smile. "i'm not sure if you've forgiven me, but thanks for that punch. you must've been holding back all this time."  
  
raichi raises an eyebrow at that. "what the fuck? you a masochist or something? i should've punched you harder."

"you said you were going to put me in a wheelchair if i moved. so i'm thankful you settled with a punch." 

raichi realizes kuon was trying to lighten up the mood so he responds with a rather playful tone. "i just got too hyped with winning and went easy on you." 

kuon laughs and smiles, soft and genuine. oh that one's definitely his favorite so far. _wait what?_ raichi shakes the thought away.

"does it hurt?" 

kuon touches his cheek again. "not so much. i put ice on it a while ago."

raichi pushes himself up from the floor and yawns loudly, stretching his limbs out. "let's go get some rest." he holds out a hand toward kuon. the other looks at it, obviously hesitant.

"i told you i settled everything with that punch, right? i sure as hell am not gonna apologize for it but you're good. so come on, traitor man." 

kuon smiles and shakes his head at the nickname, but takes raichi's hand, which pulls him up immediately.

"i haven't forgiven you for not giving me back that ball, though. i didn't get to show off my sexy football." raichi huffs childishly.

kuon laughs softly. "sorry. i'll give you a goal next time." 

the air between them had finally cleared up.

the two quietly step back into the room, and carefully slip into their futons and into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not saying raichi dreamt about kuon but he definitely did.
> 
> and god knows how badly i wanted raichi to kiss that cheek he punched but i held back.
> 
> comments are absolutely appreciated ❤️
> 
> also, hit me up on twitter if u wanna: @raikuon 😘


End file.
